Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles
by afallenblackrose
Summary: Darien, Serena and some very suggestive situations. Little drabbles of suggestive love centered around our favorite Sailor Moon couple.
1. Chocolate

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I've always wanted to write really short pieces that centered around one theme and finally decided to get in on this drabble writing thing. These drabbles are rated M only because of the fact that some of them are really sexually suggestive. Anyway, let me know what you think!_

_1._

_Chocolate_

_Words: 191_

It was just an innocent drop of chocolate. That was what Darien had to keep reminding himself as he kept peering at that small dot of chocolate lying above the cleavage of his sworn nemesis, that he actually loved dearly, or at least was lusting after her. How could she not notice that there was a drop of chocolate on her skin? She was so oblivious it killed him. Especially since all he wanted to do was reach over and… he tried to shake the thought out of his head. It wouldn't do to think of such thoughts in the arcade.

Stupid chocolate, he cursed in his head. He really needed to get a control on his love of chocolate. It wasn't healthy, especially since he just wanted to reach over and wipe if off Serena with his finger and then lick that delicious substance.

"Is he okay, Andrew?" Serena whispered the arcade owner.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's just that he has this thing for chocolate, and you dripped some right there." He pointed above her chest.

"Oh," she said and reached down to wipe it away. Much to Darien's disdain.


	2. Masks

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_2._

_Masks_

_Words: 201_

When he saw the Meatball Head in Victoria's Secret, as he glanced in the window on his way down the street, he stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't because she was prancing around in a sexy get up in front of a window where the whole world could see that made him stop. It was because of what she was wearing on her face, an innocent red mask. A mask, he couldn't help but think that Sailor Moon also wore. In fact, as Darien looked closer, Serena looked exactly like her. The dreams that he had had about that girl, actually, about both of them! He contemplated running into the store, marching right up to her and…

Demand to know the truth. But how could he possibly do that when she didn't know that he was Tuxedo Mask? He sighed and shook his head. There was no way Meatball Head was Sailor Moon. For one thing, Sailor Moon protected the city of Tokyo. Serena couldn't even get to school on time! Sailor Moon was also a mature, sexy woman. Serena…well, she was sexy, but definitely not mature. Darien continued walking down the street still picturing Serena with that mask on.


	3. Hair

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm posting two new one's for you guys. Keep those reviews coming! :D  
_

_3. _

_Hair_

_Words: 194_

Serena was thankful that she was wearing sunglasses. It was a beautiful sunny day and the girls, Andrew, Darien and her decided to go to the beach. She didn't know how Andrew was able to convince Darien to come, but she was sure glad that he had. She kept peering at him, drinking in the sight hungrily. He had just gotten out of the water, his hair was dripping wet and little water droplets were glistening along his very well sculpted chest (think Daniel Craig from James Bond: Casino Royale). Not to mention there was that innocent and sexy track of hair that started at his lower stomach and led…

Serena felt her cheeks heat up.

"Careful there, Meatball Head," he called over to her. "I think you're starting to get a sun burn." She didn't bother a reply. Her mind was too preoccupied on what she had been thinking moments ago. How long had she been lusting after the Jerk? She looked down frustrated with herself, and threw the book she had in her hand onto the chair next to her.

She really needed to stop reading those romances that Mina gave her.


	4. Karma

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_4._

_Karma_

_Words: 179_

Darien hadn't been too happy this morning when Andrew had called telling him that they were all going to the beach. But somehow as he continued to "people watch" he was really happy that he had come. Serena was getting out of the water, her golden waterfall of hair now wet and sticking to her back, and the bikini that she was wearing! It showed off every curve that Meatball Head had. Those legs that seemed to go on forever, her flat stomach, her generous…

Darien felt his face heat up.

"Hey, Jerk," she called out to him. "You're starting to get a sunburn!"

He felt his mouth open in surprise. Hadn't he just said the same thing to her twenty minutes ago? Had she been…

No, there was no way that Meatball Head would be doing that. They hated each other, or least, she hated him. He shook his head, but somehow his thoughts still lingered on the color her face had turned. _What goes around comes around_, the thought to himself before going back into the water.


	5. Short Skirt

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks everyone, again, for the reviews! Keep them coming, please! Hope you enjoy this new set!  
_

_5. _

_Short Skirt_

_Words: 136_

For the millionth time since she had become a senshi, Sailor Moon couldn't help but curse the short skirt that she was wearing. The youma had just thrown her cart wheeling through the air, and she knew for a fact that somebody, probably her masked savior had gotten a free peep show at her underwear. Why were these things so freaking short?

"I certainly don't mind their length," a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around shocked. Had she cursed her skirt out loud? And in front of Tuxedo Mask, no less! Her mouth opened to say something but he just smiled at her. "Thanks for the show," he winked and was gone. Sailor Moon just stared after him before going back to the youma where she vowed to never curse her short skirt again.


	6. Blue Eyes

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: This is the closest I've gotten so far to writing the perfect drabble.:D Hope you guys like it!  
_

_6._

_Blue Eyes_

_Words: 92_

It was the same dream every night. She was with him, in his bed. Those blue eyes asking her if she was sure that she wanted this. If she wanted him, and she would nod her head to tell him it was okay. She wanted him. She wanted this. But, as she gave her agreement, he would disappear. And all that would be left were a pair of azure blue eyes. Mocking her of the dream that she had just had. Just like their owner would do, if he ever found out.


	7. Things Left Unsaid

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks everyone again for the reviews! I love them all, and hope you guys enjoy this new set! Keep those reviews coming, please!  
_

_7._

_Things Left Unsaid_

_Words: 237_

"Shouldn't you give me a tour?" She asked. "I've never been in your apartment before, Jerk." _I just want to see your bedroom. _

"Really, Meatball Head?" He replied. "Why would you want to see my place anyway?" _I don't want you in my bedroom, 'cause I know if you're there I won't be able to resist._

"'Cause I'm curious. I don't really know that much about you, Darien. Even though you know so much about me and we bicker on a daily basis. Seems a little bit unfair don't you think?" _It is unfair that you are so gorgeous. _

"I didn't know that you cared so much, Serena," he replied. _If I had, I would have brought you back here a long time ago. I would have confessed a lot to you, by now._

"Well, I do, 'cause even though we fight all the time, I still think we're friends." _Even though I want to be more, _so_ much more. _

"Friends? You really think that?" _Please, say yes, 'cause if you do I know that I'll have a chance!_

"Yes, why, don't you?" _Please, say yes, 'cause if you don't my heart will break._

"Yeah, I guess so…" he trailed off. "Hey, didn't you say you wanted a tour?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, this is the living room," he began and the Meatball Head followed after him. Both were unaware of the things that were left unsaid.


	8. Kiss

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_8._

_Kiss_

_Words: 104_

Serena walked down the street in a complete daze. She had just left Darien's apartment, and still couldn't figure out what exactly had happened. He had been giving her a tour, and then things got….

Crazy. That was the only way to describe it.

She still couldn't stop thinking about it. He had been so gentle with her, and he had made the first so memorable, like it should have been. It still made her feel so…

Warm and giddy.

Who knew that simple kiss on the cheek could do that to her? Maybe Darien wasn't as much of a jerk as she thought.


	9. Button

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming!  
_

_9._

_Button_

_Words: 352_

_Snap!_

Serena froze in her tracks, as she realized that she was feeling more cold air than she was supposed to. She looked behind her and down, and let out a shriek.

"NO!" The button that was holding her skirt to her skin had just snapped off and was now beginning to slide down her form. She clutched at it, holding it in place. What was she supposed to do now? She was way too far from her house to fix it, but maybe she could go to the arcade? Maybe Andrew had a sewing kit that she could borrow.

Darien's face popped into her head. She didn't move. That would be a problem if he was there, but she had no choice. It was the closest place. She leant down to pick up the popped button, when a hand entered her line of vision.

"This yours, Meatball Head?"

Someone upstairs was having fun at her expense.

"Um, yeah," he placed it into her outstretched hand. "Thanks, Darien."

"Not a problem, Serena," he replied. "So, which button is it?"

Serena blushed a deep crimson. "Er…"

But she didn't need to bother, for Darien was looking her over and saw how tight her grip was on her skirt, which was now down to her ankles and showing off some white lace…

"You know, Andrew has a sewing kit at the arcade," he offered quickly, trying to keep the blush on his face at bay. He couldn't have one of those fantasies in front of her.

"Really? I was just on my way there."

_Snap!_

A button from Darien's jacket, fell to her feet.

"Oh, let me get that for you," she began to lean down, showing more skin.

"No! I got it, it's alright," he said. "Why don't you get that button fixed?"

"Well, okay," she said. "Later, Jerk!" She rushed down the street. Darien leant down and picked up the button that had snapped off his jacket. Stupid things, he couldn't help but think and pocketed the horrible thing. Even though as he walked away, he had a grin on his face.


	10. Sweet 16

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: This one and the next three are sort of interrelated. Just a heads up!_

_10._

_Sweet 16_

_Words: 89_

Today was the day, Darien couldn't help but think, a grand smile on his face. Today was the day that he had been waiting for since Serena had showed up in his fantasies a year ago. Today was Serena's sixteenth birthday. Sweet 16, also known as when she became legal to…

Officially date him without there being any laws blocking them.

He grabbed the roses that he had bought for her birthday and began walking to the arcade. Today was going to be a good day.

Sweet 16 indeed.


	11. Past

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Amazing reviews once again, and I now gift you with the next set. Remember that #10 and the next three (#11, 12, and 13) are all interrelated.) Keep those reviews coming, please!  
_

_11._

_Past_

_Words: 120_

Back when he had first met her, he had absolutely hated her.

Well, okay, not really. When he had first saw her walking down the street, he couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was. Her long golden hair in that, now classic, meatball style, her long shapely legs, her heart rounded face, and then there was the other thing. That one pair that always haunted his dreams.

Her beautiful blue eyes.

But when she had thrown that crumpled piece of paper at her head, he couldn't help but make fun of her for it. He hadn't known that it had been possible, but she had gotten even more gorgeous when she was angry.

But that was in the past.


	12. Present

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_12._

_Present_

_Words: 207_

Now, Darien walked into the arcade, where Serena and her posse of friends had already arrived. He couldn't help but stare at the angel before him. She was out of her school uniform, and was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress. Her hair was still in the meatball style, but she looked so ethereal. She turned when she heard the doors to the arcade slide open.

"Darien," she said surprised.

"Happy birthday, Serena," he replied handing her the roses. "These are for you."

She took them from him, her look of surprise still on her face. He didn't know if she knew what each color meant, but he had given her sixteen red roses.

"Thank you," she said. "You know, you didn't have to get me anything. I'm just glad that you even remembered." She smiled shyly.

"Of course, I would remember," he said smiling at her shyness. "Today is a very important day for you, after all. As it is for me…"

"How is today a special day for you, Darien?" She asked confused.

"Serena, would you like to go out with me on a date?"

The whole arcade went silent at his remark. This was only step one of his plan. This was the present…


	13. Future

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks again for the amazing reviews! Here's the next set. I hope you guys enjoy them! :D  
_

_13._

_Future_

_Words: 103_

His plans for the future were more intense. But first Serena had to say yes. If she didn't say yes, those plans that he had would all go to ruin, and he knew his heart would break.

"Um…okay, sure, I'd love to," he heard reply. He looked down at her, and was shocked to see that she was smiling. She really meant what she had said.

Maybe his plans for the future wouldn't go to waste after all. But first he would have to take her out on a few dates before it got that far. He didn't want to scare her away…


	14. Closet

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_14._

_Closet_

_Words: 374_

Darien groaned in annoyance at the cramped space. How was a guy supposed to change from his superhero costume back into his normal clothes in a freaking closet? Yes, that wasn't what a supply closet was for, but Superman used a freaking telephone booth! Stranger things had happened! He grunted as he flung off his tuxedo pants, he was now just standing in his boxer shorts. There had to be a better way to go from his street clothes to Tuxedo Mask. This was just getting ridiculous!

"Are you sure that you don't have any more, Andrew?" He heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door. Darien froze. What was Serena doing?

"Yeah, check the closet, there might be some more in there!"

Darien began to curse, as he tried to put his clothes back on in a furry. This was all he needed right now. Serena couldn't see him like this! What was Andrew thinking sending her back here? He knew that he was back here trying to change…

The door opened and he froze again, his arms halfway through his black turtleneck. Serena stared at him, speechless, her eyes roaming over the scene.

"Jerk, what are you doing?"

"Err, uh, nothing," he replied at a loss for words that would explain his predicament.

"Uh-huh, sure," she said. "Like I'm going to believe that. Seriously, what are you doing in the closet half…. oh!" Her cheeks instantly turned crimson. She knew what he was doing. She had learned about it in her health class, but she didn't think that he would have to be…

Her cheeks burned deeper.

"What's the matter, Meatball Head?" He asked concerned. Why was she blushing like that? If she blushed anymore he was going to….

Oh God, a light bulb instantly went off in his head. She couldn't think that he was…?

"Uh, nothing," she said still flustered. "Look, I'll just leave you to, uh… whatever." She closed the door quickly and tried to catch her breath.

Darien on the other hand, put his clothes back on as fast as he could. Stupid closet. Now, Serena was going to think he was doing…. ugh. There had to be a better way to become a superhero.


	15. Mistake

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews, chapter 14 got the most out of all of these so far. I can imagine why. :D I'm curious to know how many of your minds went into the gutter...'cause that was the point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new set. Keep those reviews coming!  
_

_15._

_Mistake_

_Words: 185_

Mistakes were a common thing for Serena. She made mistakes on her tests, on her homework. She even made mistakes while fighting the youma while she was Sailor Moon. But her latest mistake was the biggest and worst of them all. She had let her friends know about the sexually charged dreams that she had with Darien in them.

It was a huge mistake on her part, because Mina had instantly told Andrew who, Serena couldn't help but assume, had hinted at Darien what Serena was dreaming about him. That was the only explanation she had for what Darien had said that day during their argument.

"Come on, admit it, Meatball Head. You like me!"

"Me? Like _you_? Dream on, Jerk!"

"Dream on, hm? Well, I know for a fact that you _do_ dream about me. Dreams a sixteen year old shouldn't really be having. Am I right, Meatball Head?" His knowing smirk fixated on his face.

Serena had been speechless. How had he known?

But then she remembered how she had spilled her secret to the girls.

It had been a big mistake, huge.


	16. Behind the Blue Curtain

_Suggestive Love: A100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_16._

_Behind the Blue Curtain_

_Words: 197_

Darien didn't know how he got into these situations.

Really, he had no clue.

This time, he didn't understand why his college buddies would take him to a strip club. Yes, he understood that college guys were total perverts and always thought about sex every minute of every day. But Darien wasn't like that…well, at least most of the time. However, when it came to Serena, Sailor Moon, and the princess from his dreams…

Well, that was another story.

"Gentlemen, if you could please direct your attention to the blue curtain," a voice boomed out in the club. Darien hesitantly did as the voice told him to do. However, in two minutes, he felt his jaw drop and his pants tighten a little.

For behind the blue curtain, strutted out Sailor Moon.

But it wasn't Sailor Moon, it couldn't be. Darien was pretty sure, since he would have felt if she had transformed. But there she was, standing before everyone in an even shorter skirt (if that was even possible) and a tighter white bodice. She began walking towards the stripper pole. Darien couldn't take his eyes off of her.

How did he get into these situations?


	17. Ice Cream

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Amazing reviews as always, thank you so much! Here's the next set, and keep those reviews coming please!  
_

_17._

_Ice Cream_

_Words: 301_

Darien hadn't intended on staring so long. Really, he hadn't, but he couldn't help it as he stared at the girl with blonde meatballs atop her hair.

The drama had started earlier that afternoon when he had asked Andrew where his favorite Meatball Head was. That was when he had told him that Serena had gotten a summer job.

At an ice cream stand.

Not one to miss an opportunity to make fun of the Meatball Head when one presented itself, Darien went straight away to said ice cream stand, and was surprised to see that she was indeed working there. When he first arrived, she was bent over one of the many containers and was scooping up some for the customer. Darien waited patiently for the customer to leave.

"Next!" She exclaimed and her face paled when she saw him standing there. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He heard her mutter.

"No, _I _should be asking that question," Darien said smirking at the girl. "Who let you anywhere near ice cream?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Darien," she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, if you don't mind, order something or else leave."

"Sure, sure, how about a chocolate waffle cone?"

"Chocolate?" Serena asked as she went over to scoop some out for him. "Why did I always figure you for a vanilla kind of guy?"

"I don't know," he smiled, but his smile faltered when she came back up. On her white tank top, there were two pink dots right where her….

Oh God…he continued to stare. Serena stared at him trying to figure out what was going on. Why was he staring at her breasts? She looked down, and instantly found the answer. For the first time in her life, she found herself curing ice cream.


	18. Death

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_18._

_Death_

_Words: 1028_

_She's going to be the death of me,_ Darien thought harshly in his head as he ran out of the arcade and away from the blonde haired angel, no, temptress, that lay inside. How had things gotten so out of hand? It had been a typical afternoon, he had gone to the arcade to talk with his friend Andrew and then torment the Meatball Head. But things had turned out differently than he had expected.

The Meatball Head had walked in at her usual time and came to sit at the counter next to Darien until her friends showed up. But there was something different about her demeanor that made him bite back any comment he had had ready. She looked like the slightest thing could set her off.

"Hey, Serena!" Andrew had greeted her. "What can I get for you today?"

"A restraining order," Darien heard her mutter. This got both of their attentions quickly.

"And why would you need a restraining order, Meatball Head?" Darien asked her coolly.

"Just give it a few moments and you'll see why," she replied her eyes staring holes into the countertop. Darien and Andrew exchanged glances of concern, but kept their attention on the entrance to the arcade. Sure enough, a few seconds later, a young boy with sandy brown hair and bottle coke glasses walked into the arcade. His eyes searching for someone, and once they landed on Serena, instantly lit up.

"Aw, little Meatball Head's got an admirer," Darien commented smirking.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Darien, can you just shut up for one minute and not make any of your usual snarky comments?" She snapped at him. He stared at her blankly, taken aback by what she had just said. Usually, she was cool, calm, and collected even when they argued, but something had just snapped. What was going on with this admirer and his Meatball Head?

"Serena!" The kid exclaimed from behind them. "I thought I'd find you here! Did you forget about the date that we had planned for this afternoon?"

"Date?" Darien whispered, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Ugh, look, Melvin," Serena turned around in her seat to stare at the boy. "I think you misunderstood me. I didn't say that we were going to go out on a date, I just said that one day we would have to get together to do this group project."

"It's still a date," Melvin continued a smile on his lips and a look of absolute infatuation in his eyes. The look made Darien frown. What was this guy's problem? Didn't he see that Serena wasn't interested in him? Taking a deep breath, he decided to intercede in this debacle.

"Serena, is this guy causing you trouble?" He asked surprising everyone in the vicinity. Andrew didn't understand what Darien was trying to do, but that didn't compare to the look of absolute shock that was on Serena's face. She just stared at him, not comprehending what was happening.

Melvin decided to intercede, "And who would you be?"

"I'm Serena's boyfriend," he said. He thought he heard a thump from behind him, but he didn't pay it any attention. His eyes were focused on Serena whose eyes were widening by the second. Her mouth agape, she mouthed, "What are you-?"

"Just go with it," he mouthed back.

"Is this true, Serena?" Melvin asked her a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Yes, yes, it is," she replied. "Melvin this is Darien my boyfriend, and Darien this is Melvin a friend of mine from school."

"It's nice to meet you, Melvin," he said nodding at the boy. He was trying to keep his emotions in check. He liked the sound of 'this is Darien my boyfriend' way too much.

"Likewise," the boy replied dejectedly. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Only a few weeks, isn't that right, Sere?" Darien asked, smiling warmly at the blonde.

"Yes, that's right," she replied, smiling back at him. An idea was forming in her head, and she decided to go with it, not realizing what the consequences would be. But she had to get rid of Melvin somehow, and he didn't look convinced that Darien and her were actually dating. She swallowed her pride and hopped down from the stool she was sitting on. She didn't go too far though, she stepped over to Darien and sat herself precariously on his lap. A look of amazement crossed his face as his arms instantly surrounded her waist.

"Oh, I see," Melvin mumbled. "Well, you know, I should probably go. Lots of homework to do, it was nice to meet you Darien. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Serena." He turned and walked out of the arcade, his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Yes!" Serena exclaimed. "He's finally gone! Darien, thank you, that was brilliant!" She smiled at him, intoxicating him. He rather liked the feel of her in his arms and sitting on his lap. In fact, he liked it a little too much…

"Not a problem, Meatball Head," he replied removing his arms from her waist, knowing that he had to let her go. Or else, things would get rather heated fairly quickly. His pants tightened at the mere thought of it.

"No, really, Darien, that was rather nice of you," she said and then leaned in close to him. She lightly brushed her lips across his cheek and then before he knew what was going on, she was gone and sitting on her own stool. "If there's anyway that I can repay you, just let me know," she smiled sweetly.

_Oh, there's a few ways that I can think of…_ his mind drifted off and he immediately had to hold in a groan.

"Don't mention it, Meatball Head," he said and then got up from his own stool and walked out of the arcade. As soon as he knew that she wouldn't be watching, he began to dash away. That girl was going to be the death of him, he swore. But as he touched his cheek, where she had kissed him, he couldn't help but think that it was worth it.


	19. Liar

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews. Here's a new set, and just in case you didn't know, in the last one that thumping sound that Darien heard was Andrew passing out in shock. lol. Keep those reviews coming!  
_

_19._

_Liar_

_Words: 288_

"Say what you want, Darien," Serena said, her arms crossed over her chest. "But I know the truth." He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Is that so, Meatball Head?" He asked. "And what would the truth be?"

"The truth is that you keep picking on me because you like me." It wasn't a question and the look on her face said it all. She really believed what she was saying was the truth. Darien tried to keep his face blank of all emotion. He couldn't let her know that she was right.

"Me like you? Ha! Keep dreaming there Meatball Head."

"Liar," she said. "Why else would you be such a nice guy and help me out with Melvin a few weeks ago, hm? Try and talk your way out of that one." Darien had his mouth open, ready to answer her, when he stopped short. He really had no answer for that. Why had he helped her out if it wasn't because he liked her?

"That may be, Meatball Head," he said not being one to stand down so easily. "But what about you, hm? Those dreams you were having with me in them? You like me as more than a friend, don't you?" He asked her snidely. A look of pure surprise and embarrassment came across her face, making Darien smile.

"Yeah, right," she replied. "I can't control what I dream about anymore than you can. I don't like you as more than a friend." She turned her back on him, but not before she heard him reply in her ear.

"Liar." She opened her mouth to protest, but he was already walking away, knowing that they both had lied that day.


	20. Scars

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_20._

_Scars_

_Words: 315_

"Oh yeah? You think that scar is impressive?" Darien asked Andrew with a look of smugness on his face. "How can a scar that you received from a waffle maker be impressive?"

"I don't see you showing me any scars," Andrew replied shoving his six-inch scar on his arm in Darien's face. Darien, for his part, just rolled his eyes in annoyance. If Andrew really wanted him to show him a scar, then he'd get one. Darien pushed up the sleeve of his black turtleneck to his elbow. Starting from his wrist, there was nice thick pink scar that ran to the inside of his elbow. Andrew's eyes widened.

"How'd you get that?" Andrew asked.

"Youma battle," he replied.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" Serena asked bouncing up to the counter, a look of pure joy on her face, until she spotted Darien's scar. "What is that?"

"We're just showing off scars," Andrew replied. "Darien here got that one during a youma battle."

"How'd you get caught up in one of those?" Serena gasped. She may hate the Jerk, but to think of him almost getting killed…it was a little hard for her to bare.

"Wrong place, wrong time," Darien shrugged, a part of him ignoring the sound of concern in Meatball Head's voice.

"How about you, Serena?" Andrew asked. "Got any scars to show off?"

Darien turned his full attention to her, as she sat there a finger on her lips, thinking.

"Well…" she trailed off. "I do have the one."

"Let's see it then," Andrew said.

"Yeah, Meatball Head," Darien agreed. "Let's see it."

"I would love to show it to you," Serena said. "But I'd rather not take my shirt and bra off in public." She winked and walked away from the two of them. Leaving Darien in absolute shock, and curious. He wanted to know, where _exactly_ that scar was…


	21. Mischief

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I love all of these reviews! They make me so happy! Anyway, I hope you guys like this new set! And please, keep those reviews coming!  
_

_21._

_Mischief_

_Words: 305_

Darien Shields was a mischievous and annoying being. That was what Serena thought about the Jerk that was sitting right next to her at the counter at the arcade. He was picking on her again for the umpteenth time about her hairstyle. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to take it. It had always been like this ever since they found out that they were both friends with the local arcade owner.

She was sick of it, and decided that it was time to put him in his place.

"Fine!" She huffed. "If you hate my hair so much, then I'll just go to a salon and get it all chopped off!" Darien stopped his tirade and stared at the blonde. She wasn't serious, was she?

"Meatball Head," he said. "Don't be so drastic. You don't have to cut it off."

"Why shouldn't I? You keep making fun of it, so if I cut it off it'll be one less thing you can poke fun at." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed.

"Serena," he tried again. "Please don't cut off your hair. The truth is I really like your hair, okay? If you cut it off, it'll make me sad." He lifted a hand and touched the soft gold hair. It was just as soft as he thought it would be, and he wondered, as he stared at Serena who was looking at him in shock, how much more of her he could get away with touching…

He bit back a groan and rescinded his hand. He was entering dangerous territory. Serena smiled in victory.

"Ha!" She exclaimed. "I win, now you can't make fun of my hair anymore."

Darien looked up at her in shock. It had all been a trick? Why that little mischievous…


	22. Christmas

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_22. _

_Christmas_

_Words: 400_

Darien didn't understand what was with all the teenaged boys in the arcade that day when he walked in. He was even more surprised to see them all surrounding the Meatball Head. He walked up to the counter and ordered the usual black coffee.

"Okay, what's with all the boys surrounding the Meatball Head?" Darien finally asked Andrew.

"Um…well, remember how the girls were working on that charity project?" Andrew replied sort of hesitant.

"Yeah, the calendar?"

"Right, well, it finally came out and…." Andrew trailed off. "You better just see for yourself." He flung the thing onto the countertop. Darien very curiously took a peak at it. Meatball Head was the girl that was used for December. Darien choked on his coffee and openly ogled the page. She was wearing knee high black leather boots, red short shorts, and a matching red jacket, which had been unzipped to show off her generous cleavage. Sitting on top of her head was a Santa hat. He instantly felt anger and something else flood his veins when he saw the Meatball Head's calendar pose. He stalked over to the booth that Serena was sitting at, and began to glare at her.

"Oh, hello, Darien," she smiled. "I'm guessing you saw the calendar?"

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"She's smoking, isn't she?" A random boy asked him.

"And you are?" Darien asked.

"Just one of her admirers," the boy replied. "I'm hoping that she'll throw on that costume again for us." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Serena looked up at him and the other boys that surrounded her.

"Excuse me?" She calmly replied. "Is that what all of you are doing here? You want me to change into that costume?"

"Duh!" They all chorused.

"Well, I'm sorry, but there won't be anything like that happening today," she said. "That calendar shoot was for charity. So please, leave."

The boys groaned in disapproval and began walking out of the arcade.

"Damn, I thought…."

"That they actually liked you?" Darien asked. "How could you be that daft?"

"Why are you so mean to me?" Serena countered. "Didn't you like the photo?"

"Well, I, uh…" He trailed off, knowing that he did like the photo. He liked it way too much, and knew that even though it was only August he would have the calendar turned to December. Christmas had come early that year for him.


	23. Valentines

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this new set! Please keep those reviews coming!  
_

_23._

_Valentines_

_Words: 369_

If there was anything that Serena and Darien could agree on, it was that they both hated Valentine's Day. Darien thought it was a stupid holiday created by the candy and card companies to increase their revenues. While Serena, just thought that it was a horrible reminder to girls like herself that she was horribly single and alone. When Valentine's Day came that year, Serena avoided the arcade like the plague, even though she had seen Andrew the day before to give him a little something. Darien also avoided the arcade, he didn't want to see Serena's excited face at all the cards, candies, and flowers she got from her admirers, even though he as well saw Andrew the day before to give him a little something.

When Darien came home from school that day, he was shocked to see an envelope taped to his door. Carefully removing it, he let himself inside and quickly opened the envelope. Inside were eleven pictures of the same girl. His Meatball Head, and they were all test shots from the calendar shoot that the girls had did. He looked at each of them, knowing that he would be placing them on his wall next to the calendar. But who…? He saw that another piece of paper had fallen out of the envelope. _Happy Valentine's Day Jerk!_ He smiled knowing that there was only one person who called him that.

When Serena came home from school that day, her mother was waiting for her with an envelope in her hand.

"Somebody left this for you," she said and handed the envelope to her daughter before heading back into the kitchen. Serena took the envelope with a shaky hand and went upstairs to open it. Lifting the seal, a few pictures came out of the same guy. It was Darien, in his swim trunks! These must be those photos he had taken during his modeling days. She glanced over each of them admiring the way he looked. He was so muscular! But who could have left them? Another piece of paper had come out of the envelope with the pictures. _Happy Valentine's Day Meatball Head!_ Serena smiled, knowing only one person called her that.


	24. Dragonfly

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_24._

_Dragonfly_

_Words: 185_

It was a beautiful summer day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it wasn't too warm. Darien was walking though the park admiring the quietness of it all, when he heard a loud familiar shriek. He rushed over and saw the Meatball Head and her gang of friends lying out in the sun…in their bikinis. Darien couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Serena's body, which was on full display for him to see. Yes, he had seen it at the beach a few weeks ago, but…damn. He forgot how sexy she looked.

"You know, your shrieks could break the sound barrier," Darien drawled as he walked closer to the group of friends. Serena looked up, almost fuming.

"Where the hell did you come from?" She asked placing her hand on her hip. "And today was such a perfect day…ooh!" She exclaimed as she watched an insect fly by. "The dragonfly is back!" She jumped up and ran over to it. "Isn't it beautiful?"

_Not as beautiful as you_, Darien thought to himself as he ran his eyes over her body again.


	25. Caramel Apple

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this next set. I'm really proud of this one, since it is the perfect drabble. It's exactly one hundred words!_

_25._

_Caramel Apple_

_Words: 100 _

Darien watched as Serena's mouth nibbled and sucked at the sweet substance. How she was even able to fit that thing into her mouth was a mystery to him. He was absolutely fascinated, and the slightest bit turned on as he continued to watch her. Feeling his gaze, Serena looked up at him and removed it from her mouth, much to Darien's dismay.

"Have a sweet tooth, Darien?" She asked him sitting next to him at the counter. "Because if you want, I can get you one."

"No, that's all right, Meatball Head. I'm not a fan of caramel apples."


	26. Telephone

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_26._

_Telephone_

_Words: 314_

It started off as an innocent conversation with Mina.

Really, it did.

"So, you have a crush on Darien, don't you?" She had asked Serena.

"W-what?" She stuttered, completely off guard by the question. What had brought that up all of a sudden?

"Don't bother to deny it," Mina said smiling that smile of hers. "I'm the Senshi of Love, remember?"

"And your powers are telling you that I have a crush on Darien?"

"Yes, so just admit it already."

"Fine. I have a crush on Darien," Serena said dejectedly. She had hoped that she had hid it well enough. But obviously she hadn't. "Look, I have to go, but, Mina? Don't tell _anyone_. Promise me?"

"Of course!" Mina exclaimed and watched as Serena walked out of the arcade before pulling out her cell phone. She called Amy first and began the game that turned her innocent conversation to one of well, naughtiness.

"Serena has a crush on Darien!" She told Amy.

"Serena likes Darien," Amy told Raye.

"Serena loves Darien," Raye told Lita.

"Serena wants to kiss Darien," Lita told Andrew.

"Hey, you're not going to believe this, but I heard from Serena's friends that she wants to have sex with you," Andrew told Darien who instantly spit up his coffee. He stared at the phone, not believing what he was hearing.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Andrew said. "Serena wants to have sex with you."

"And who did you hear this from?"

"Lita."

"Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Yeah…wait…I don't know…"

"Andrew, I think you've stumbled into that one game kids used to play," Darien said. "You know, telephone?"

"Maybe you're right," Andrew replied sighing. "Sorry, man, didn't mean to get your hopes up."

"It's alright," Darien said. "Just next time, make sure you hear it _directly_ from the source. I don't need things to get lost in translation again."


	27. Stained Glass

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Another set for you guys, and thanks for the amazing reviews! :D  
_

_27._

_Stained Glass_

_Words: 167_

If there was one thing that Darien hated more than Valentine's Day, it was probably Christmas. Since he had been orphaned as a young boy, he had learned at a young age that there was no such thing as Santa Clause. He always thought bitterly of the holiday and it didn't help that he had no one to share it with. But this year was a different story. This year he was going to try and make an effort to give the Meatball Head an anonymous present. Now, he just had to…

Wait a minute, was that a naked Sailor Moon?

He stopped and turned back to the window that he had just passed. Sure enough it was a stained glass windowpane of Sailor Moon, only the creator seemed to forget about her clothes. A smile formed on Darien's face as he gazed upon it. Forget buying a present for the Meatball Head, this one was for himself. He opened the door and walked into the shop.


	28. Buried Treasure

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_29._

_Buried Treasure_

_Words: 300_

"I can't believe we ended up on the same team! How could Andrew do this to me?" The familiar high-pitched scream of Serena could be heard halfway across the park. Darien winced at the high volume, and continued to ignore the blonde. She had been like this ever since Andrew had announced the teams for the hidden treasure hunt back at the arcade fifteen minutes ago. He kept on walking knowing that Serena was going to follow him, and continue whining.

Even though, Darien and Serena were enemies, he couldn't help but praise Andrew for pairing the two of them together for this hunt. Especially because Serena wasn't wearing her usual school uniform (it was Saturday), she was wearing a black tank top with blue low rider jeans. Darien had to keep reminding himself not to stare so openly at the cleavage and smallest bit of stomach that she was showing.

He looked at the map again, to distract himself and to figure out where the hell this 'buried treasure' was located. The sooner they found it, the sooner they would be rid of each other, even though that wasn't what he wanted, but he had an image to maintain. His eyes raked over the map, and he realized that they were standing right on the spot. Now, time to dig…

A light bulb flashed in his head.

"Hey, Meatball Head," he said. "Since you've been complaining the whole way, why don't you dig it up?" He shoved the shovel into the unexpecting blonde's hands. She looked up at him with contempt in her eyes, before she mumbled something and began to dig. She bent over to plant the shovel into the soft earth, her jeans riding lower on her hips and revealing more skin. Darien smiled as he stared.


	29. Same Old Song and Dance

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Did anybody seem to notice my screw up in the last set? No? Well...see if you can spot it and let me know in a review. Thanks again! So, most everybody has the two fighting for this drabble, but I decided to write a different take. If it doesn't make sense let me know. _

_28._

_Same Old Song and Dance_

_Words: 100_

Serena woke up, her hands clutching the sheets and sweat caking her hair to the back of her neck. That stupid dream! She cursed herself as she sat up and pooled her hair away from her neck. Why was she always dreaming about Darien like that? She shook her head and made her way to the bathroom.

Darien woke up and instantly groaned. He made a dash for the bathroom. That stupid dream again! One of these days he was just going to have to pull Serena into a dark corner and…

Ridicule her for having those dreams about him.


	30. Business Card

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_30._

_Business Card_

_Words: 124_

_It was stupid really,_ Darien couldn't help but think as Andrew grinned at him like a maniac. He ignored him completely, his attention more focused on the blonde who was now laughing directly in his face.

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed before bursting into another fit of giggles. As soon as they disappeared she shoved the card in his face. "Who carries around a stripper's business card in their wallet?" She giggled again. Darien sighed as he thought about the Sailor Moon stripper he had seen at the club a few weeks ago. She had given him her card, and he had put it in his wallet. Where the Meatball Head had found it today.

Like he said before, it was stupid really.


	31. Weapon

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Here's another set for you guys, and thanks so much for the reviews. The mistake that I made was that chapter 28: Buried Treasure was actually supposed to be chapter 29. I mixed the two up, but oh well.  
_

_31._

_Weapon_

_Words: 143_

The Meatball Head was blissfully ignorant. It was one of the qualities that Darien found the most attractive about the young blonde, but today was not one of those days. No, today was one of those days where he wished that she realized what exactly she was saying. But of course she didn't, and sure, maybe he shouldn't have been eavesdropping on her conversation with her friends, but what else was he supposed to do? When the stupid girl mentioned how if sleep burned off calories then shouldn't _other_ activities in bed burn off more calories?

Serena was looking at Darien's bewildered expression on his face. She knew what he was thinking, _does she even realize what she's saying?_ But of course she did, because she knew that her mouth and speech were the most powerful weapons when it came to enticing Darien.


	32. Rain at Midnight

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_32._

_Rain at Midnight_

_Words: 318_

It was a stupid youma battle that caused her to get caught out in that rainstorm at midnight, she couldn't help but think as she tried to run for cover underneath a tree. But she knew that it was already too late, she was already soaked to the bone. Her white tank top was sticking to her like a second skin, and her hair was now hanging in wet ringlets down her back. Ugh, she didn't need this…

"Meatball Head?" A familiar voice asked amazed. And she certainly didn't need that. She couldn't help but groan as she let her eyes meet those familiar azure blue ones. But they weren't looking into her eyes, they were looking over her soaking wet appearance. A groan was caught in the back of his throat as he looked at the blonde who was soaked to the bone. Her white tank top was sticking to her skin in all the right places, in fact he could tell really well, especially in the dark that it was rather cold out. He drank her in hungrily as he fought with the urge to kiss her senseless.

"What are you doing out here in this weather?" He found himself asking instead. She looked up at him with a smile twitching on her lips.

"I was going for a walk, when the rain just began to pour," she replied her arms instantly finding themselves around her torso, trying to keep herself warm. Darien shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her. She happily put it on, and instantly felt herself warm up, and not because of the jacket. Darien, who's hair was already drenched because of the rain, was now only wearing a black form fitting t-shirt, and the rain drops were glistening on his very well muscled arms.

"Come on," he said not realizing that she was ogling him. "I'll walk you home."


	33. Gift

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thank you everybody for the reviews. I now gift you a new set. Enjoy!  
_

_33._

_Gift_

_Words: 365_

Darien didn't like a lot of things, especially holidays. He didn't like Valentine's Day. He didn't like Christmas. But he especially didn't like his birthday. It was just another day to him, since for as long as he could remember nobody did anything special for him on his birthday. So, he just went along and pretended it was a regular day. But he should have known one person who wouldn't treat it like just a normal day.

When he walked into the arcade, the morning of his nineteenth birthday he was instantly greeted by a familiar meatballed blonde. Her stool was facing the main floor of the arcade, and her eyes were closed. Curious as to her posture, he walked up to the counter and ordered his usual black coffee. He turned and stared at the blonde, not sure what she was up to. Just as he was about to ask, she opened her eyes and peered at him from the corner of her eye.

"Happy birthday, Darien," she whispered, her eyes closing again.

"Uh…thank you, Serena," he replied surprised. How did she know that it was his birthday?

"I couldn't think of anything to get you," she continued, her eyes still closed. "But I came up with an idea. Since it is your birthday, I'll let you say or do anything you want to me. But only because it's your birthday." Darien didn't say anything in response. He was more fascinated by what she had said. _I'll let you say or do anything you want to me_, the words repeated themselves in his head. And he already began to think bad thoughts. But he shook his head quickly to get rid of them. That wasn't what she had meant.

"Darien?" She asked, her eyes open and looking at him. They were confused by his silence, but he instantly smiled.

"Anything I want, hm?" He asked.

"Yep," she nodded her head. "Anything."

"Well…" he leaned over and kissed her quickly on the mouth. It was the tamer of his earlier thoughts. "Thanks for the gift, Serena." He smiled and turned back to his coffee. Not noticing the blush that had appeared on the blonde's cheeks.


	34. Ball of Yarn

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I'm not sure how many of you have actually seen the episode of Grey's Anatomy that's mentioned here, but if you have awesome, if you haven't mention something in your review or e-mail me and I'll try to explain it to you. Enjoy!  
_

_34._

_Ball of Yarn_

_Words: 182_

It was the simplest thing that caused Serena's friends and Andrew to question Darien's cool factor, one afternoon at the arcade. That thing? A blue ball of yarn and knitting needles. The four girls and the arcade owner stared at the black-haired male as he sat at the counter knitting. The only one who didn't stare, was Serena. Sure, she had been surprised at first to see Mr. Cool with a ball of yarn, but somehow she knew why he was knitting. A fact that should have disturbed her but didn't. She had seen this on an episode of _Grey's Anatomy_, when Meredith had given up men and sex she began to knit so that way she wouldn't think of them. But the question was, whom was Darien trying to not think about in the sack?

What Serena didn't realize was that Darien had only began to knit when her and her friends had entered the arcade. A thing that hadn't gone unnoticed by Andrew, but he didn't say anything as he continued to watch his friend knit a horrible looking sweater.


	35. Daily Planner

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Hey, look at that, 106 reviews! wohoo! Amazing, thanks everybody for making this my sixth story to go over 100 reviews. It makes my day! So, here's a next set, and please keep those reviews coming!  
_

_35. _

_Daily Planner_

_Words: 322_

"This planner belongs to Darien Shields," Serena read out loud just to make sure that what she was reading was actually real and not just a figment of her imagination. Andrew nodded his head to acknowledge what she had just read, and she instantly flipped back to the page, just to make sure that it was all-real. But as her eyes glanced at the words, it was there in plain black and white. "I can't believe this. I know I teased him, but jeez. I didn't think he'd actually go see her again." She pushed the planner towards Andrew who glanced at it and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hm…maybe it's just a casual get together?" He mused, but before they could speculate any further the man in question walked in. He glanced at the two of them in puzzlement.

"What's going on?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Serena didn't say anything, and if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, actually looked angry about something. What was wrong with her?

"Uh…well, we were just, um, reading through your planner," Andrew replied and handed his friend the object. He took it and instantly felt heat reach his cheeks. They had read through his planner? Then they saw…he looked over at the Meatball Head again. That wasn't anger she was displaying it was jealousy. Or was it? He couldn't help but think.

But his question was answered when she got up and stalked out of the arcade. He turned a weary eye to his friend, "I'm taking it that she saw the entry?"

"Obviously," his friend replied causing Darien to sigh. That stupid entry, he knew he shouldn't have put it in there. But how else was he supposed to remember his appointment with Teresa? He flipped through his planner and stopped on the page he needed. _1 p.m. meeting with Sailor Moon (aka Teresa)._ He'd done it again.

Something stupid.


	36. Champagne

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_36._

_Champagne_

_Words: 301_

She had always heard that alcohol made you do stupid things, but this was just ridiculous. Serena couldn't help but think as she opened her eyes the following morning and found herself in bed with Darien. She had a really bad hangover too, just how much champagne had she had to drink last night? And how in the world had she ended up in Darien's bed? But another matter soon began to stress itself upon her mind.

She was naked beneath the sheets, well, except for her bra and panties. What had happened to her dress? Had Darien taken advantage of the situation? _No,_ a part of her mind stressed. Darien wasn't that kind of guy to mess around with a girl when she was drunk.

"Good Morning," his voice brought her attention back.

"Um…good morning," she replied. "Darien…what exactly happened last night?" She asked, even though her mind was having trouble focusing on being coherent. He looked so damn sexy when he just woke up.

"Well, you kind of had a lot of champagne last night, and eventually, you got sick all over your dress."

"Okay, well that explains what happened to my dress, but how did I end up here?"

"I figured it would be safer if you were at my place, rather than walking home and facing the wrath of your father for showing up drunk."

"I still have to face his wrath for not showing up last night, period," Serena mused and then sighed. How was she going to explain where she had been last night? She couldn't say that she was at Darien's place, unless she wanted her father to come back and kill Darien with his shotgun. She winced as her head began to throb painfully. Stupid hangover. She was never going to drink again.


	37. Pocketknife

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Here's a new set!  
_

_37._

_Pocketknife_

_Words: 274_

He only caught a quick glimpse of it, but from what he could see it took him for a loop. Before he could take another glance to make sure what he was seeing was in fact real, Serena had shoved _it_ back into the pocket of her uniform skirt. His mind instantly began to go into overtime. What could Serena be doing with one of those? But was it really one of those? He thought about the shape, it was circular almost like one of those, and it was compact enough to be one of those. By what would possess her to have it in her pocket? Unless…no, he couldn't help but think, there was no way a sixteen year old needed to do that in public. Throwing caution to the wind, and to ease his disturbed mind he shouted out.

"What's that you got in your pocket, Meatball Head?"

The blonde turned around and shot him a glowering look for using her detested nickname. But she answered him anyway, by pulling the object out.

"It's just my pocketknife, Jerk," she replied. "Am I not allowed to carry one of these around or something?"

Relief instantly fled Darien, even though a part of him also began to chastise himself for thinking the worst of his Meatball Head. But he couldn't give up the opportunity to make fun of her.

"Considering how much of a klutz you are, Meatball Head? It should be a crime for you to carry one of those around. I don't need you to hurt yourself." He turned and waved before walking away. Leaving behind a blushing teenager in his wake.


	38. Studying

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_38._

_Studying_

_Words: 419_

To anyone who was a frequent visitor of the arcade in Tokyo, would know that at a certain time in the afternoon, a blonde teenaged female and a raven haired male would ensue in their typical banter. But on this particular day when said raven-haired male walked in, he almost fell unconscious on the spot. For sitting in one of the booths with a book in front of her face was the blonde teenaged female. Shaking off his shock, he strode forward and slid into the booth. Sensing the man's presence, the blonde didn't bother looking up, but continued reading. This also shocked the raven-haired male, and he just sat there trying to figure out if he had stepped into an alternate universe.

Finally, not able to take it anymore, the man, Darien, said, "Do my eyes deceive me or is the Meatball Head actually reading something other than a comic book?"

"Hello, Jerk," she replied. "It's nice to see you too, but could you do me a favor and not bother me today? I'm actually trying to study over here."

That was not the answer he had been expecting and stared at her slack jawed. She was studying? Actually studying? But she seemed to be enjoying the task, what _exactly_ was she studying that caused her so much joy? Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and tried to slide the book over to take a look, but Serena's hands snatched it back before he could do such a thing.

"What are you studying, Serena?" He asked in his kindest voice. It almost caused Serena to buckle and hand over the textbook, but she held it even closer to her heart, a slight blush to creep over her cheeks.

"None of your business," she replied. "But I'd rather study in peace, if you don't mind, Jerk. So please, leave me be." Sensing her need to be alone, Darien reluctantly got out of the booth and went to go sit at the counter. Exchanging shocked looks with Andrew, the arcade owner, he ordered his usual black coffee and kept his eyes on the blonde in the booth. What was she studying?

But his question was instantly answered when the other blonde, Mina rushed in screaming, "Serena are you ready for our human sexuality exam tomorrow?" The same textbook was in her hands and Darien finally understood the blush on Serena's cheeks when he had tried to take it from her.

But a small smile crept onto his face, despite himself.


	39. Cologne

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Wow, er, sorry for the delay in posting the new set, but school started up and I just didn't have the time to update. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to **sweetnspicy7** who read all 38 in one sitting. That's amazing! Hope you guys enjoy this new set, and keep those reviews coming!  
_

_39._

_Cologne_

_Words: 248_

Serena couldn't explain it, but something was different about Darien that day when she walked into the arcade. She noticed it as soon as she passed him, and stopped in her tracks. Something was different. But what exactly was it? Darien was still wearing that atrocious green jacket, and his hair was still the same length and color. But something was definitely different. She felt more…well, to put it bluntly aroused. What had he done?

"Everything okay, Serena?" He asked her concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine," she replied. "Did you change something though? There's something different about you, and I can't name it…"

"Oh, yeah, I got a new cologne," he smiled. "Thanks for noticing, Serena." She took another whiff and immediately noticed the different scent, it wasn't his usual rose scent; it was something more exotic and erotic. Ugh…there she went again thinking those thoughts about Darien.

"Why did you change colognes?"

"They ran out of my other one, so I decided to try something different. Why don't you like it?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine, it's just not really you, don't you think?"

Darien raised an eyebrow in surprise. She was bluffing. She liked it, but the only reason that she was saying that was because of what it was making her feel. He could tell because of the blush rising on her cheeks. He smiled victoriously.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it, it'll spice things up." He winked and walked out of the arcade.


	40. Pointillism

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: To figure out what the clown face is actually supposed to look like, I refer you to drabble #17 - Ice Cream. Anyway, enjoy!  
_

_40._

_Pointillism_

_Words: 270_

"Read me the definition again, Amy?" Serena asked her friend as she peered at the painting she was supposed to be doing for her art class. She didn't think she got it quite right.

"Pointillism, a theory and technique developed by neo-impressionists, based on the principle that juxtaposed dots of pure color, as blue and yellow, are optically mixed into the resulting hue, as green, by the viewer."

Serena sighed, "Figures. This is totally wrong and I'm going to have to start over again."

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" A deep voice asked from behind her. She grumbled, of course he would show up right now. It was like he had some kind of light signal that told him when she was in her most embarrassing situation, and would show up instantly at her side to ridicule her for it.

"It's supposed to be a clown's face," she replied. "But like with most complex things in art class, I can't do it to save my life. Why can't I just draw manga characters instead?" She sighed and threw the painting further on the table. Darien raised an eyebrow knowing that it wasn't a clown's face at all. It looked more like…well, like he said it wasn't a clown face.

"You'll get this down, Serena," her friend Amy chimed in. "You just have to be patient."

"Listen to Amy," Darien said. "Besides if you don't, you could make a fortune as an erotic artist." He examined the painting again, shook his head, and then walked away leaving a very confused Serena, and near unconscious Amy in his wake.


	41. Jacket

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Sorry for being away for so long, but these drabbles weren't really that high up on my things to accomplish and then school started up… *sigh* Oh well. Hope you guys forgive me. Thanks as always for the reviews and keep them coming!_

_41._

_Jacket_

_Words: 173_

Serena was 99.9% sure that she was having a nightmare. There was no way that what she was experiencing was real. _No possible way in hell_, she couldn't help but add on in her mind as she tried to will herself to wake up. It was bad enough that she was having those lusty dreams with her arch nemesis in them, but this? This was just total torture and probably one of _his_ twisted wet dreams. There was no other explanation for why she was wearing that disgusting pea green jacket and _nothing else_.

Darien loved that jacket and would probably love to see her in nothing but that jacket. He was a guy after all, she couldn't help but curse him in her mind. Like she had said before, those lusty dreams were one thing, but this twisted nightmare was another. She couldn't help but vow that when she woke up that she would rid that jerk face of his favorite piece of clothing if it were the last thing she did.


	42. Desire

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_42._

_Desire_

_Words: 165_

There are two types of desire out there. Darien Shields only exhibited one of these types while his arch nemesis exhibited both of them. The first type of desire was of the secret variety. You see, Darien was harboring _feelings_ for a certain blonde meatball head and it was very discouraging to him. He knew that he should tell her of these 'feelings,' but it was just so much easier to make fun of her instead and safer for him. If he told her about these feelings he would be sure to come face to face with the barrel of her father's shot gun. Not something that he wanted to experience.

Serena also exhibited this first type of desire, even though hers wasn't as secretive as his. He sort of knew the dreams that she had about him and their mature nature. But what he didn't know was the second type of desire that she had.

The desire to burn his beloved pea green jacket.


	43. Shipwreck

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_43. _

_Shipwreck_

_Words: 435_

"Okay, okay!" Mina exclaimed, trying to silence her rowdy group of friends. "I've got a game we can play!" Her four friends looked at her warily, knowing that whatever the blonde had in mind could not be good for everyone else.

"What's the game?" Serena asked hesitatingly.

"Shipwrecked!"

"Uh…" the four looked at each other trying to figure out what this game was going to entail.

"Don't worry, it's really easy!" Mina exclaimed. "It's basically a 'what if' game. What if you were on a boat that ship wrecked on a deserted island and only you and one male survived? Who would you want that male to be and," she giggled. "What would you do to survive? Serena, why don't you go first?"

"Hm…" she trailed off in thought. If she was shipwrecked on a deserted island whom would she want to be stranded with and _what_ would she do to survive? A vague picture floated into her mind and she instantly flushed.

"Why so red, Meatball Head?" A familiar voice asked from beside the table at the arcade. Serena tried to keep the groan within her at bay. Did this guy have some kind of signal that went off every time she was thinking about him or ended up in some awkward situation?

"She's thinking about the guy she would want to be stuck with on a deserted island," Mina helped him out. Serena glared at her supposed best friend. She was so going to kill her!

"Oh, really? And why would she ever be stuck on a deserted island?"

"It's a game we're playing. So what do you think, Darien?"

"Think what?" The male asked, confused.

"If you were stuck on a deserted island and had only one female with you, who would she be and what would you do to survive?" Mina asked, knowing whom he was going to say.

Darien stood there, staring at the table of five girls and thought about the question. Obviously if he was ever stuck on a deserted island, he knew _exactly_ who he wanted to be stuck with and as to what they would do to survive…. Well, he had ideas about that too, and it didn't involve clothes.

"Well, that's easy," he replied. "It would have to be Meatball Head."

"WHAT?" Raye and Serena exclaimed in unison.

He chuckled, "Of course, because she would probably klutz out and kill herself which means that I wouldn't have to worry about food." He smiled as he watched Serena turn beat red in anger. She just had no idea how much of a lie that really was...


	44. Dirty Nails

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_44._

_Dirty Nails_

_Words: 323_

A piercing scream stopped everything in the local arcade. The young man sitting at the counter, drinking from his coffee cup almost choked as he heard the very familiar scream. He turned in his seat and saw the blonde haired girl holding her hands in front of her friends' faces.

"Do you believe this?" She shrieked. "I just got a manicure _yesterday_ and my nails are already caked with dirt and clay!"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Serena," Amy quietly replied. "Ms. Haruna did say that we were starting our clay section in art this week."

"Besides, Meatball Head, they're just nails," Darien added as he walked up to the table.

"What would you know, Jerk? You're a guy! You don't even care about nails!" She waved off his comments and went back to staring at her nails. Darien took a minute to stare at them himself. They were painted a deep blood red and…he took a second, had they always been that long? His mind began to wander to a very dangerous territory for him, especially in the _public_ arcade with_ her_ sitting right _there_. But he couldn't help but imagine that those nails were dirty for _other_ reasons.

"Hello, earth to Jerk Face, come in Jerk Face." Serena was waving a hand in front of his face. He shook his head to re-gather his thoughts, feeling a tad bit foolish for drifting off like that. He took another look at Serena's nails and brought out his wallet.

"Here," he said placing a bill in front of her. "To redo your nails." He tried not to chuckle at her open mouthed and shocked expression. Sure, it wasn't normal for him to be nice to her, but he wasn't. Not really. He had other motives for being nice enough to pay for another manicure. Motives that would be sure to stain her face the same color as her dirty nails.


	45. Cape

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: So, so sorry that I've been away so long, but for some reason I was having a lot of issues with coming up with an idea for this one. Hope I did alright. Thanks every for reviewing, enjoy and don't forget to review!  
_

_45._

_Cape_

_Words: 275_

Serena knew that she was dreaming again. But it wasn't like her other dreams. This time around, instead of seeing those haunting deep azure blue eyes that made her tingle in all the right places (and sometimes the wrong ones), she was alone. And instead of being in her bedroom, she was in the park.

And she was stark naked.

Forget dream, this was a nightmare. People were staring at her and she tried to cover up as much of herself as possible, but it was no use. There was only so much her small hands could do.

Then, as if she was in danger fighting a youma, her masked savior strode out of the crowd. Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment and she couldn't look at him. She didn't dare. He chuckled at her modesty and took off his cape to cover up her nudity.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," he whispered into her ear. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you for saving me, again," she replied trying not to let his comment affect her.

"Of course, Sailor Moon, it's what I do."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes."

"But that's no fair!" She exclaimed clutching his cape closer to her body. "I don't know who you are! Could you please tell me?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me. My name is - " A buzzing sound interrupted the name and Serena looked around her to try and find the source.

Back in her bedroom, she awoke and groaned when she realized it was her alarm clock that had awoken her from what was a rather interesting dream. Or at least, a very erotic dream.


	46. Time

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_46._

_Time_

_Words: 483_

Darien walked into the Crown Arcade that afternoon with a frown on his face. Usually by now he would have run into his favorite meatball head. He had even waited at their usual corner to see if maybe she was just running later than normal. But she was nowhere to be found. He was now concerned as he walked in and took his usual seat at the counter.

"Hey man, what's going on? You look down today." His best friend commented.

"I didn't run into Serena today like I usually do," he replied. "You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

"Doubt it. She must have just been running later than normal." Andrew brushed it off knowing what their blonde friend was up to. He just hoped that she knew what she was doing. If there was one thing that he knew about Darien, it was that he didn't like to be kept waiting.

Darien opened his mouth to say something to his best friend, when the bell above the door chimed. He turned his head and was shocked to see the girl in question walk in with her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"I still don't get it, Mina," she said into the phone.

"What's there to get, Serena? Men say that keeping them waiting is a big turn on," her friend replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure it was such a wise idea to keep him waiting," she said as she glanced at the counter and saw the glower on a certain raven-haired man's face. "He looks absolutely pissed at me." She walked closer and didn't hear Mina's response because Darien had snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Jerk! Just what do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed as she turned to him with anger in her eyes. But he wasn't listening to her as he put her phone to his ear.

"I'm telling you, Sere, making him wait is the key to see what bigger passion lies beneath," Mina said, not realizing that her friend wasn't on the other end.

"Bigger passion, huh?" Darien said, which caused both blondes to freeze. "Well, then, Mina thanks for the insight onto why Meatball Head was late today." He ended the phone call and then threw Serena back her phone.

"I'm not sure what she said to you, but that was a private conversation!" The blonde exclaimed. But he wasn't angered at all by what he heard if anything he was amused. He walked close to her, close enough that he heard her gasp in surprise. He smirked and whispered into her ear,

"Making me wait is never a smart idea, Serena. If you dare use time to manipulate me again, you might learn just what kind of passion lies underneath." He backed away and chuckled at the stunned expression on her face before he walked out of the arcade.


	47. Broken Glass

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_47._

_Broken Glass_

_Words: 372_

Their lips urgently met together in clash of overdue passion. It had started off as just a battle of the wits, like normal, but then it had progressed to something more. Something that was, according to all of their friends, long overdue. His hands lightly traveled up the hem of her school uniform blouse and he heard her groan in delight. She was about to buckle from the passion of it all, so he threw her up against the wall.

But he had with too much force. Her back hitting the wall had broken the floor length mirror and glass shards sprayed down on them, causing the two to break away from each other.

"What the - " Darien said as he saw the broken mirror.

"Huh. I didn't think this mirror was actually made out of glass," Serena replied as she gently dusted herself off. As she moved though she winced. She turned around and grimaced as she saw dots of blood begin to stain her blouse.

"Looks like some broken glass cut you," he commented and looked around for the first aide kit that Andrew kept in the back room of his arcade. He found it and opened it taking out the supplies that he would need to clean up her wounds.

"Guess so," she said as she lifted up her shirt slightly so he could get at the wounds on her back. He tried not to groan at the expanse of skin that she had revealed to him and quietly got to work. They went into a silence before she busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"We broke a mirror," she replied. "You know what that means, right?"

"What?"

"Seven years of bad luck for the both of us."

Darien smiled as he put away the supplies he used. He then put his hand up her shirt. "Seven years, huh?" He asked. "If this is my misfortune, then I'm proud to be the most unluckiest guy on earth." He unclasped her bra and watched with lust filled eyes as she blushed and tried to keep her bra on.

"And to think all because of some broken glass," she whispered before his lips crashed down on hers again.


	48. Rosebud

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Many have asked for a sequel drabble to #41. Pointillism, so I came up with this one to hopefully explain what _exactly_ it was that Serena had painted. Also this one is a sequel to #47 as well. Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_48._

_Rosebud_

_Words: 406_

Serena couldn't help but grin, as her friends and Andrew couldn't stop looking at her painting that she had done weeks ago. It was supposed to be a clown, but when it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to she was going to redo it. But the deadline had come before she could get the chance. Not wanting to get a zero she had turned it in anyway.

She got full marks _and_ had won second place at the school's art show. Her teacher had explained that the clown that she was supposed to create was actually a pair of beautifully done rosebuds.

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but this is amazing, Serena!" Raye exclaimed as she continued to look at her friend's painting.

"What, did the Meatball Head actually do something right?" A familiar masculine voice said from behind her friends. Her head snapped up and her cheeks flamed red. They hadn't spoken since their little round of…whatever that was in the back of the arcade. It obviously didn't mean anything to him if he was calling her names and making fun of her.

"Yes, I did, you jerk! I won second place at my school's art show for the painting that _you_ said was…" she trailed off trying to remember what he had said. But she didn't have to because Darien remembered that painting and what he had said about it perfectly.

Now, he knew for a fact that that painting resembled two beautiful rosebuds. _Her_ rosebuds to be exact. Something that he had extensive knowledge of even it was a few days ago.

"You won second place for erotic art?" He asked. "The standards at your school must have dropped drastically."

"What? How dare you?" She exclaimed standing and pointing his chest, hard. He caught her finger in his hand and she was shocked from the contact. He pulled her close to him.

"Hang on, let me finish," he whispered so only she could hear. "They must have dropped drastically to give such things of beauty only second place at an art show, when they deserved first. At least in my book." He winked and then walked away. It took Serena a second to realize that the rosebuds that her teacher had thought they were weren't really rosebuds at all. Her cheeks flamed again, but somehow a part of her was pleased that Darien thought hers were beautiful.


	49. A Familiar Song

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Here are four new drabbles for you guys. I hope you like them! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, please keep them coming!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own the song "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes!  
_

_49._

_A Familiar Song_

_Words: 526_

The song came out the summer that Serena turned fourteen, right before she met the Jerk. It had become her favorite song of all time. She listened to it endlessly. It was the number one song on all her playlists. Whenever she was alone at home she would crank it up on her stereo and sing along.

It wasn't until a year later, that she finally understood the true meaning behind the lyrics. And when she finally figured it out, she began to blush at her naïveté. No wonder the guys stared at her whenever she sang along to the song in public! She stopped listening to it in public as soon as she figured it out. But it was still one of her favorites that she listened to on occasion.

That's why it was really shocking to her when she walked into the arcade one day for her usual chocolate milkshake to find the Jerk hanging around by the jukebox.

"You know Andrew, I don't recognize half the songs on this list," he said to his best friend. "They must have come out over two years ago! When was the last time you changed them?"

Andrew placed a milkshake glass in front of Serena before wandering over to the jukebox to see what he was talking about.

"Oh," he said. "You know, I think the last time I changed it was over two years ago."

"Hm…you know this one seems familiar," Darien fed change into the machine and pressed a few buttons. Serena, at this point, had wandered up to them to see what was going on, when she froze as a familiar melody wafted through the air.

_When the moonlight falls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside, somewhere below_

_The world revolves I've let it go_

"You okay, Serena?" Andrew asked, noticing the blonde's frozen look. Darien turned around and eyed his nemesis strangely. She looked like she had just heard a ghost.

"Yo, Meatball Brains! Are you in there?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face. That snapped her out of her funk.

"W-why did you pick this song?" She stammered.

He turned back to the machine and shrugged. "It was one of my favorites a few years ago. Why? Do you know it?"

If Serena had looked off before, she now looked like she was going to pass out. The color had drained from her face, and a band of sweat popped up on her forehead.

"You could say that," she croaked out before turning on her heal and rushing from the arcade, her milkshake still in her hand. The two guys watched her go, confusion written all over their faces.

"What was that about?" Andrew asked.

"Something about the song," Darien replied. "I don't get why though. It's just an innocent, and familiar song." He turned back to listen to it.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off let me show you_

_My love for you insatiable_

Darien started blushing as he realized what the song was truly about. "Then again…maybe not." He whispered before walking away, the melody now stuck in his head.


	50. Advertisement

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_50._

_Advertisement_

_Words: 403_

It went up without her knowledge, or permission. The billboard across the street from the arcade had been blank that morning, and held something new after school that afternoon. She should have known something was up when she appeared at the arcade as usual, only to find the place empty of the usual after school crowd.

"Hey Andrew," she said as she took a seat. "Where is everybody?"

"Uh…" the arcade owner didn't know how to answer her question without her probably screaming bloody murder. But he was forced to, when his best friend walked in and sat down beside her.

"This place is pretty empty," the raven-haired man said. "Where is everyone?"

"I just asked Andrew the same thing, but he won't answer me," Serena said looking at him. He stared at her a few moments, before turning to look at his friend.

"They're across the street," Andrew finally gave in.

"And why are they across the street?" Darien asked. "Don't tell me a new burger joint opened up or something."

"No, not quite."

"Then what is it?" Darien asked.

Andrew sighed and pointed out the glass window to where the crowd stood gawking at an advertisement.

"Big deal, it's probably just an advertisement for one of those adult phone lines or something," Serena waved it off, not noticing the raven-haired man beside her go stiff, in more than one way.

"Well, you got the first part right," Andrew said. "But have you noticed who the new girl is?"

"And why would I notice that?"

"Because it's you," Darien said through clenched teeth, as he turned back to her.

"What?" She gaped in disbelief, turning her attention from him to the billboard outside. She gasped as she realized that the slut who was advertising for the adult phone company, was indeed her! She was dressed up as Santa from the calendar that her and her friends had done for charity. How the hell had that adult phone line gotten their hands on it?

"This can't be legal," she whispered. "I didn't condone this! And don't they know that I'm underage?" Her phone went off at that second and she turned around to answer it.

Darien, however, was now boiling with anger. Serena was right. She was underage, and they couldn't use that photo without her permission. Thankfully, he had an idea of how to take it down and make that company pay.

_To Be Continued…_


	51. Lightning

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_51._

_Lightning_

_Words: 605_

Serena left the arcade that day in tattered spirits. Usually, she should have been happy that she had Andrew and Darien all to herself that afternoon, but not at this cost. How dare that company use her photo like that, and now, as she was leaving, there were guys stopping her on the street asking her for her phone number. When she didn't give it to them, they looked at her with such hate and she could swear she heard them whisper 'tease' as they walked away.

The icing on the cake was the fact that black storm clouds had begun to roll in, and she knew without a doubt that it was about to start pouring. That was just the way her day had been going.

And she was right. But to add salt to the wound, this wasn't just a regular rainstorm. It was a thunder storm too, emphasis on the thunder and lightning. Serena froze at the first flash and stared up at the sky in contempt.

"Because my day hasn't been bad enough, you have to throw this into the mix too?" She yelled up at the sky. The sky answered back with a severe lightning strike that blinded her for a few seconds. But she didn't care. She continued to stand there. Her school uniform was already soaked through and clinging to her frame like a second skin.

So what if she got struck by lightning? It would put an end to her misery. The next lightning bolt struck the lamppost to her immediate left. She jumped at the closeness before turning and running full speed away from it. That was _way_ too close. She didn't even know where she was running to, and she didn't care. Just as long as she kept being a moving target the lightning couldn't get to her.

_Wham!_

She ran into something solid. Something she would know anywhere. Darien's hard chiseled chest. His arms surrounded her instantly, to keep her from losing her balance.

"Serena?" He asked confused. He had just left the arcade and knew that she had left before him. She should have been halfway home by now. What was she doing over here?

"Sorry about that, Darien," she replied backing out of his arms. He stared at her. She looked like she was going to start running again. But, as he looked closer, he saw that her uniform was completely soaked through. It was clinging to her in all the right places… He shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. He brought her back into his embrace, much to her surprise.

"You're freezing, Serena," he told her as he rubbed his palms against her upper arms to make enough friction to warm her. "What are you even doing out here in this mess? Didn't you leave before me?"

"Yeah, but I kept being stopped," she replied. "Guys kept asking for my number and all because of that stupid billboard."

So that was what this was about. He should have known that the billboard had gotten to her. Why wouldn't it have?

"Don't worry, Serena," he said. "I have it on good authority that the billboard will be taken down tomorrow." He winked at her when she looked up in surprise. "Now, come on, let's get you inside and warmed up." He took her hand in his and led her down the street to the arcade. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, and Serena buried herself into his side. He smiled down at her, thanking his lucky stars for thunderstorms. Lightning had just become his new favorite thing.


	52. Protector

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_52. _

_Protector_

_Words: 119_

They had been so close that day in the backroom of the arcade. But then the mirror had shattered and cut her back. Serena didn't know this, and God, help him if she ever found out about it, but Darien was secretly glad that her back was cut. Not because he wanted to hurt her or anything, definitely not. But it was because he knew that she hadn't been ready for what would have happened if the mirror hadn't broken.

The mirror breaking had been a protector for Serena that day. It protected her from going any further with Darien. And it had protected him from going too far with her, before he even confessed how he truly felt.


	53. Giddy

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews. Here are two new ones for you guys. This one is a sequel to 36. Champagne. Please keep those reviews coming and enjoy!  
_

_53._

_Giddy_

_Words: 308_

Darien had a lot of secrets that he was going to take to his grave. One of which was what _really_ happened the night that Serena had gotten drunk off of champagne.

One of the things that Serena didn't seem to realize was that Darien hadn't been at the party that she was at. Well, at least, not _him_, but his alter ego Tuxedo Mask. It was bad form to dress up as his alter ego when there was no danger, but he hadn't planned on Serena being at the masquerade party. He also hadn't planned on asking her to dance.

But he had, and she had felt so wonderful in his arms, that he almost got carried away. It wasn't until her cat distracted her (Luna talking was quite a shocker), that he remembered that she didn't know who he really was. He slipped away and didn't see her again, until she almost fell off the balcony.

That was when he found out the truth. The girl he liked was also the super heroine who he also liked. His mind had been blown.

But it was after the youma battle that things got weird. Somehow, Serena had gotten a hold of champagne. Her usual klutzy behavior was now doubled, and she was lucky he was the person she had run into. It floored him, to see his usual hyper bubble headed blonde, now downright giddy and floating on an invisible cloud.

And despite knowing that she was drunk, he was unable to avoid her giddy charm. He leaned down and kissed her. The taste of her lips still haunted him to this day, and even though he had another shot in the backroom of the arcade a few weeks ago, it wasn't enough.

Her giddiness was addictive to him, and he couldn't wait to take another hit.


	54. Nightmare

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I know that all of my drabbles so far have dealt with SM during the first season, but I was kind of stuck with this theme, so I decided to drabble (haha) into season two. Enjoy!  
_

_54._

_Nightmare_

_Words: 122_

It started off pleasant, most nights. Her dream would be like the usual one that she had. Darien and her in his bedroom with things becoming heated fairly quickly. And then that was when it would take a turn for the worst. Darien would fade away and instead it would be either Alan or Prince Diamond that would take his place. Her heart hammered in her chest as she realized that she couldn't fight either of them off, and that this wasn't how she wanted her first time to be.

That would be when Darien would wake her, and very anxiously ask her what was wrong.

"It's nothing," she would reply. "Just a horrible nightmare." As she held Darien closer to her.


	55. Panic

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: A new set for you guys. Thanks as always for the reviews, please keep them coming! Hope you like these next two. :)  
_

_55._

_Panic_

_Words: 397_

The blush started on her cheeks and worked down to her neck, before forming in the valley of her cleavage that was clearly on display. Her eyes said the whole story as a certain blue-eyed college student stared at her accusingly and at her date with the intent to kill.

But still there was no reason to panic, right? There could honestly be a good explanation as to what _his_ Meatball Head was doing with a guy…dressed as if she was trying to seduce him. Not that it would take much to seduce a guy, not with her personality. But hadn't what they'd done in the back room of the arcade a few weeks ago meant _anything_ to her? He flexed his knuckles threatening the boy she was sitting next to, which caused him to run.

Serena watched all of this with embarrassment, and almost squealed after David left her alone with Darien to face his wrath. That much was clear in his gaze. But still there was no need to panic, right? He wouldn't do anything while they were in public and it wasn't like he had defined whatever that was in the back room a few weeks ago. So she was free to do what she wanted. Right?

As he took a menacing step towards her, she started to second-guess her previous statement. Maybe to Darien, what had happened was his idea of claiming her as his and his alone. It shocked her to know that a shiver of anticipation ran down her spine at the mere thought of being Darien's.

"Serena," he said, his voice hard. "Can I talk with you in the back room for a minute?" She gulped. Maybe there was a reason to panic. He was definitely going to teach her a lesson back there.

He watched and waited for her to follow him to the back room. Maybe he had to remind her just what had happened back there, because obviously, she had forgotten all about it. If the panic in her eyes was any indication, even as she nodded, he could tell that she was scared of just _what_ was going to happen once they were back there.

_No need to panic_, he wanted to tell her. He was just going to remind her of what she was missing out on by messing with these inexperienced high school boys.


	56. Red String of Destiny

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_56._

_Red String of Destiny_

_Words: 161_

Mina was freaking out the next day. She had woken up that morning to find that little pieces of red yarn had infiltrated her vision. Some were connected to other people, the others were mysteriously going on and on as if they disappeared in space. She knew what this meant, though. Her senshi powers had finally matured so that she could see the soul mates of other people. This made her wonder if a certain blonde girl and a raven-haired man were meant to be together as she had thought for the last year. She went to the arcade to see if she could see their 'red strings of destiny.'

At the arcade, said blonde girl and raven-haired man were playing a game of Cat's Cradle with red yarn. While Serena was trying to maneuver the string into a new design, Darien was thinking that the string could be used for _other_ more _adult_ things, which still included Meatball Head's hands.


	57. Confessions

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Wohoo. So here's a new one for you guys. My plan is to try and finish these before the end of the year. Shouldn't be too hard…I only have what? 42 to go? Anyway, thanks for the reviews as always and enjoy!  
_

_Disclaimer: This one contains underage drinking. Be careful!  
_

_57._

_Confessions_

_Words: 442_

Serena and Darien didn't understand how they kept ending up in these situations. Really, they were at the arcade's counter arguing like usual, when out of nowhere – and they really meant _nowhere_ - Andrew and Mina appeared with a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses.

"No," Darien said right away shaking his head vehemently. "Definitely not."

"Oh, come on, Darien! Don't be such a party pooper!" Mina exclaimed. "Serena is going to play too, right?"

"Play what? What's going on?" The other blonde said slightly confused.

"These two morons want us to play 'I've Never,'" Darien answered her question as he continued to glare at his best friend and the meatball head's best friend.

"What's 'I've Never?'"

"It's a drinking game," Mina replied still bouncing around. "Basically, one of us says something we've never done and if someone has done it they have to drink." Serena eyed the alcohol warily. The last time she got drunk, she ended up naked in Darien's bed. This couldn't be a good idea…but then again…it wasn't like she had anything _better_ to do.

"Okay, I'm in!" She replied.

"What?" Darien exclaimed beside her. "Meatball Head, please tell me you aren't really considering playing this game? You're too young!"

"Really?" She said her tone turning to ice. "If you really think that way then why do you keep _helping_ me in the backroom?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge and Darien turned beat red. He hadn't been expecting that.

He sighed. "Fine, I'm in too."

"Yes!" Mina and Andrew exclaimed in unison. They unscrewed the top of the bottle and poured everyone a shot.

"Me, first!" Andrew exclaimed. "I've never dressed up as a superhero." Mina, Serena and Darien slung back their shots, not seeing his smirk.

"Okay, my turn," Mina said after refilling their glasses. "I've never made out in the backroom of the arcade." She pointedly looked at Andrew, but was shocked when Serena and Darien drank again. "Serena! Who did you make out with?"

"Just some guy," she mumbled into her glass.

"Darien, I thought you were like anti-girl? Who did you make out with?" Andrew asked.

"Just some girl," he whispered back, trying to avoid Serena's gaze. He accepted his refilled glass and waited for Serena to go next.

"I've never made out with someone in the backroom of the arcade and wanted to do it again," was her response. Darien stared at her before he took back another shot while Serena did the same.

"Serena! That's not how the game goes!" Mina yelled, but neither of them heard her. They smiled secretly at the other as they shared a deep confession.


	58. At the End of the Day

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thank you, thank you for your lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. They made a very depressing day better. Big shout out to __**angeljime **__who read all 57 in one sitting. You are a star. Hope you like this one!_

_58._

_At the End of the Day_

_Words: 204_

At the end of the day, Serena and Darien only had to take one more shot between the two of them. After, Mina and Andrew kept challenging each other until they wound up making out. Feeling awkward, Serena and Darien left the arcade without saying goodbye to them.

They walked together towards Serena's house, which she found strange knowing that he lived in the other direction. But it turned out that he had an ulterior motive for walking her home.

"So…about that 'I never,'" he began, still not looking at her.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Did you really mean it?" He replied.

She didn't even have to think about the answer. "Yes."

This stopped Darien in his tracks. Noticing that he wasn't walking beside her anymore, she turned back to look at him. He was looking at her with…she couldn't quite name all the emotions running across his face. But she did recognize one.

Lust.

He closed the distance between them and took her head in his hands before lowering his lips onto hers. As they were making out, they both couldn't help but think that at the end of the day, maybe they should have had a game of 'I never' sooner.


	59. Unrequited Love

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I was only going to write one today, but I just couldn't help myself. _

_59._

_Unrequited Love_

_Words: 344_

For the longest time, Serena thought that her love for Darien was unrequited. Ever since she had thrown that crumpled test paper on top of his head, she had been trying to win his heart. The first time she knew her love was unrequited was when he would always make fun of her for whatever reason. The second time was when she had been trying on lingerie on Victoria's Secret near the window. She had seen him walking by. She had also seen him stop, but he hadn't looked at what she was wearing. Well, okay, he _had_ but it was at her face and _not_ the rest of her. The third time was when he had accused her of having those _'_dreams.' Instead of him telling her not to worry about it like she wanted him to, he just kept teasing her.

Finally, when she had given up all hope, they had gotten into an argument where she accused him of actually having deep feelings for her. He denied it, but she and Andrew weren't entirely convinced. Then there was what had happened in the backroom of the arcade and on their way home the other night. Serena had renewed hope that maybe the feelings she had for Darien weren't unrequited after all. That maybe, just maybe he had feeling for her too.

The thought alone had caused her to walk on a cloud the last few days. Her friends thought she was crazy, but she was just in love. Today, she was excited about going to the arcade to see him for the first time since their drinking game. She worked hard to arrive on time, to pay attention in class, and finally the bell rang and she almost was as fast as the speed of light as she ran to the arcade.

But what she saw there broke her heart and made her realize that hope was lost. Her love was unrequited, because why else would Darien be smiling and touching another girl if he felt the same way about her?


	60. One Touch

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Wow. The response I got for that last drabble was crazy. But never fear, readers, I won't leave the couple in turmoil for too much longer. Enjoy!_

_60._

_One Touch_

_Words: 794_

Serena stood frozen in the doorway of the arcade, hoping that her eyes were deceiving her. Darien couldn't be there touching another girl, his hands on her waist, and smiling at her. A smile she thought he only reserved for her. But as she blinked and pinched herself to make it go away, the image still remained. Darien was in fact touching another girl and smiling at her like he smiled at her. Tears pooled in her eyes and she ran from the arcade before the despair ate her alive.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Serena was avoiding him, there was no other way to explain her absence over the last two weeks. He asked Andrew if he had seen her, but he remained mum about the subject. In fact, if Darien didn't know any better, he would say that Andrew was giving him the cold shoulder too. But what had he done to deserve it? He racked his brain and couldn't figure out what he could have possibly done to tick them both off.

He was thinking about it again on his way home that afternoon when a familiar hairstyle caught his attention. Darien held his breath, hoping he wasn't seeing things, but it was definitely her. She looked better than his imagination had been making her out to be. But she looked different somehow. In fact, her usual happy demeanor was gone. She looked sad, which made him sad and curious. What could possibly be dampering the Meatball Head's mood?

He picked up his pace and gently tugged her into a nearby alley. It was time that he finally got some answers. She fought him at first, and that was probably because she thought a stranger was kidnapping her, so he whispered to her,

"Don't worry, it's just me." He thought it would calm her, but if anything it made her fight him harder. He tried to whisper to her that it was okay he wasn't going to hurt her, but she wouldn't listen until finally he pressed her against the wall.

"Would you calm down?!" He exclaimed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Meatball Head!" She stopped her squirming, and he stepped back from her. She looked up at him, her eyes showing her anger. Anger he didn't quite understand.

"What do you want, Darien?" She asked, the anger lacing her voice.

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me for the last two weeks," he replied. "I thought that after what happened the night of the 'I never' game…"

"That what? We'd instantly get together?" She screamed at him.

"Yes," was his only reply. Her anger was throwing him off. What had he done?

"Yeah, well, I thought that was going to happen too, but things change." Serena went to leave, but Darien pressed her back to the wall. "Would you let go of me?"

"No, not until you tell me what you meant. What's changed?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Serena, I'm confused, and I'll only know what's going on if you talk to me," he whispered, his eyes pleading.

"Fine," she sighed not able to avoid caving into those blue eyes. "I went to the arcade the day after the game, but you were already there with a friend."

Darien frowned as he thought about that day. The only person he had been with at the arcade was Andrew, and then his sister who had almost fell in some spilled soda. He had stopped her, by catching her around the waist. Hm…is that what Serena had seen?

"Serena, that was Andrew's sister. She was about to fall, so I caught her."

"Sure," she replied, her tone explaining that she didn't believe him for a second. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. How could he prove that it was her that he really cared for? He eyed her, before pressing her into the wall again.

"Serena," he said. "Serena." She eyed him with suspicion. Nothing good could come of this. His hands encircled her waist like they had that girl, and his lips lightly touched hers. As she tried to calm her racing heart, he whispered in her ear, "There is only one person that I want to be with, and that person is you." Her feelings were in an uproar, she was mad at him! Wasn't she? She didn't even know anymore, not if he kept touching her with his lips or his hands, and whispering that he only wanted to be with one person who happened to be her.

_Fuck it_, she thought and pulled his lips to hers. Just one touch from him and a few beautiful words and she was ready to forgive him. Only one touch.


	61. Advice

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thank you so much for your reviews everyone! :) Here's a new drabble and have an early Happy Halloween!  
_

_61._

_Advice_

_Words: 295_

"So there's this girl," Darien said to Andrew.

"Wait, what?"

"There's this girl," he repeated.

"Who are you and what have you done with Darien Shields?" The sandy-blonde man asked and then laughed when the raven-haired man glared at him in return. "Okay, okay. Sorry, it's not every day you come to me with girl problems. It's a once in a lifetime thing. So…there's this girl?"

"Right and we haven't been really close, until recently. We somehow became friends and then…well...we've been hooking up…"

"And?"

"It hasn't gone, you know, _all the way_, yet. But the last time we got really close and I can tell that we both want to. I just…"

"Don't want to hurt her," Andrew supplied for him.

"Exactly. So what should I do?"

"Well, you've got to really think about this, man. How do you really feel about her? Would she be just a fling or could you really see yourself staying with her?"

Darien had to think about it. Was Serena just a fling? _No…_he couldn't help but think. Serena was _definitely not_ just a fling. But what did that mean?

"What would you do, Andrew?"

"My advice? Whoever this girl is, she wouldn't be just a fling for you. I can tell from your concern that you're in love with her."

He froze, his mouth open in shock. _Love?_ He was in love with Serena? He wanted to deny it, but…how else could he explain his bizarre attraction to her? The way that he felt almost _connected_ to her. He sighed. He was in love with Serena, there was no other way to explain it.

"Thanks, Andrew," he said and got up to leave.

As the man left, Andrew smiled. "I'll be rooting for you and Serena, Darien."


	62. Rainbows

_Suggestive Love: A 100 Themed Drabbles_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: So on top of updating On the Road today, I'm also updating this one. Hope you guys like it and thanks for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song "She Will be Loved" by Maroon5. Damn._

_62._

_Rainbows_

_Words: 303_

Serena sighed as she looked out the window that was covered in rain. It had been three days since she had last gotten a call from Darien. And when she meant 'call' she meant a summons to come and see him at his apartment for…well, whatever the hell it was that they were doing.

She didn't understand why she just kept running whenever he called her. Well, she did. It was because it was Darien and as much as she hated to admit it, she was in love with her former enemy.

She lightly knocked her head back against the booth. It was so much easier when they weren't friends, or when she thought he was cheating on her. But was it really cheating? He had never said what they were supposed to be. What they were…

She sighed and twirled her straw in the milkshake glass as the song in her ear buds kept playing.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_Yeah_

_My doors always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

But she couldn't, could she? She was always summoned, and at the moment it was getting old. She wanted a definite of what they were, not this always questioning when or where.

She was done dropping everything for him. If he wanted her, then he needed to ask her out on a date properly. Serena nodded her head feeling better than she had since she had last seen Darien.

Just then her phone buzzed with a message from Darien.

**We need to talk. Can you meet me?**

She smiled, it was as if he was reading her mind. She texted him back and then looked out the window. The rain had stopped and the sun had come out, casting a rainbow across the park.


End file.
